Current single-pixel camera architectures compute random linear measurements of a scene under view and reconstruct the image of the scene from the measurements. Scene under view can comprise light emanating from the object under view, where emanating can refer to radiating, transmitting, refracting, and/or reflecting from the object under view. The random linear measurements are inner products between an N-pixel sampled version of the incident light field from the scene and a set of two-dimensional basis functions. The inner product is implemented via a digital micromirror device (DMD) consisting of a two-dimensional array of N mirrors that reflect the light towards only a single photodetector or away from it. The photodetector integrates the incoming light and converts it to an output voltage that is related to the magnitude of the inner product between the scene and the basis function displayed on the DMD. Reconstruction of the image is possible by judicious processing of the set of estimated inner product values. One of the main limitations of the current single-pixel camera architecture is that it is restricted to a single wavelength band.